


It's lonely at the top

by Anonymous



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Character Study, Friendship, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 09:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It's lonely at the top





	It's lonely at the top

**Author's Note:**

  * For [K1mHeechu1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1mHeechu1/gifts).

> It's late in the evening and mental health issues are back. Idk. This happened. Sorry.

It's lonely at the top.

Yuzuru had scoffed at that before. Who needed friends? Friends were distracting. The axel was his friend. The loop was his friend. The lutz was... mostly his friend. His jumps, his medals, they were the friends that mattered. And Pooh-san obviously.

And then somehow he'd worked his way into Yuzuru's heart. Become his friend through messing around together, a helping hand up, a comforting presence when the day was getting worse, and the pressure of being Yuzuru Hanyu was too much. He'd become a comfortable presence to Yuzuru. And yes, once he'd grown up and learned how to be happy for someone else's win even if it meant his own loss, he'd say they really were proper friends

By then it was too late of course. What did they really have? The Olympics. That was it, and it came and went way too fast for both of them. Before Yuzuru really knew what was happening, the presence that had always been at the club vanished.

It's lonely at the top.

No one could understand Yuzuru. Brian and Tracy helped him as much as they could, but Yuzuru was still utterly and completely alone. Sure, he had people he hung out with at shows and at competitions, but no one who held him the way someone else had. No one who picked him up the way someone else had. No one who celebrated his wins the way someone else had. No one who was truly his friend.

Seeing him again hurt like hell. Or maybe that was Yuzuru's childish bitterness coming back because of his stupid injury. But the doe like eyes made him put aside his hurt and accept the only person who could approach him. The only person who knew how to make the top slightly less lonely.

And Yuzuru wasn't truly alone, was he? Not when that same presence lingered in the background at Worlds and Fantasy On Ice. Not when he still got stupid Snapchats of Effie sitting where she wasn't meant to, stealing little sips of coffee she absolutely wasn't meant to. Not when someone was there giving him comments and suggestions for his costumes, most of which ended up ignored anyway, cause what did he know about costumes really?

No, it was lonely at the top. But all he needed was someone willing to climb up there with him to just sit a while and listen.

"Hi Yuzu."

Yuzuru glanced up and smiled. He swept the other up into a hug, ignoring all the cameras and reporters for the Olympic Channel and everyone else. Nothing mattered except the familiar hands holding his waist securely, making him feel protected again from the pressure of being Yuzuru Hanyu.

"Hi Javi."


End file.
